


Eternity

by Golden_Asp



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Long, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Some Humor, Some angst, look I ended it happy, minimal Twilight bashing, one sex scene, this does have a bit of a plot, vampire Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “So…can I ask some questions?” Tony asked.“Ask, it doesn’t bother me.  Much.”“Garlic?”“Love it.”“Good thing since it runs in this Italian blood of mine that you seem to like so much.  Um, stake in the heart?”“That would ruin anyone’s day.”Tony grinned.  “Coffin?”“No back support.  Incredibly uncomfortable.”"You don't sparkle, do you?"****Stephen is dealing with some changes after he's trapped in another dimension.  Tony handles it better than he thought he would.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> you ever get bitched slapped by a story idea while shoveling horse shit one morning and you can't writing anything else until you get it out? And then you're like, it's fine, it'll be short, and then it ends up being FIFTY FIVE BLOODY PAGES?  
> No?  
> Well, that's what happened here. This idea wouldn't leave me alone and I have yet to see a vampire story in the ironstrange tag, and I swore to myself when I started writing fic again that I wouldn't do vampires and yet here we are. Vampires. My favorite vampire lore comes from Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series, so that's where I'm drawing most of my lore from. If you love vampires (and sex) I highly recommend those books.
> 
> Anyway, here's this. Please enjoy it.
> 
> not beta-ed

“Everyone sound off,” Steve Rogers said, getting to his feet and dusting his arms off.

“Still kicking,” Bucky said.

“Present,” Rhodes said, getting to his feet with a groan.

“Here,” Peter Parker said, voice still undeniably chipper even after the hours long battle.

“Yeah, ugh,” Tony said, his suit disappearing back into the housing unit on his chest. He gripped his right wrist, ignoring the rest of the Avengers sounding off. Blood welled beneath his hand. How in the hell had he gotten a cut that bad?

He heard a strangled sound and looked up. Stephen Strange stood between Rogers and Wilson, eyes locked on Tony. Tony just smiled slightly at him, shaking his head. The wound wasn’t bad, nothing a little nanotech couldn’t handle.

He looked back down, vaguely aware of Steve asking Stephen if he was okay. That was enough to make Tony look up again.

Stephen stood rigidly next to Steve, eyes glued on Tony’s wrist. One moment, Stephen was across the battlefield, the next, he was in front of Tony, cradling his wrist like it was a precious thing.

“Whoa there, sweetheart!” Tony said, jerking back at Stephen’s sudden appearance in front of him. He didn’t even see him _move_. “You learn a new trick there?” His heart pounded in his chest. Stephen’s grip was almost painful, which was…strange. Stephen didn’t have that much strength in his hands and Tony was pretty sure his wrist was going to bruise.

“Stephen, baby,” Tony said, trying to pull his wrist away. He froze when Stephen growled at him. They had been dating for a little less than a year, but Stephen had been so distant the past month. He had barely touched Tony, barely been around, and being touched by him in the middle of the battlefield tightened things low in Tony’s stomach. Stephen was never one for PDA, especially in front of the Avengers.

Stephen growled at him again, his eyes locked on the blood tracking down Tony’s wrist. Tony went rigid when Stephen lifted his arm, his tongue flicking out to taste.

“Stephen, what the fuck?” Tony gasped, trying to wrench his arm away. Stephen snarled at him, fingers digging into his flesh painfully hard. Stephen lifted his eyes to meet Tony’s and Tony swallowed a whimper.

Stephen’s eyes had a red tint to them, a red tint that Tony had never seen before and it scared the shit out of him.

“Stephen, please,” Tony whispered.

“You smell so good,” Stephen said, tongue dragging along the cut on Tony’s wrist. Tony stared, heart pounding. Stephen dragged him closer, eyes locked with Tony’s.

Tony felt a wave of static roll through his mind. This was Stephen. There was no need to be afraid of Stephen. He loved Stephen, Stephen was his everything. He watched blankly as Stephen licked at the blood on his skin, a pleasant numbing effect spreading from wound. A part of him thought he should look into that, but most of him didn’t care.

“What are you doing to him?” Steve Rogers’ voice cut through the buzz in Tony’s mind like an axe. He jerked back slightly, dazed. Stephen spun, facing Rogers with an inhuman shriek. 

Steve barely had time to react as scarred hands wrapped around his throat. He found himself lifted off the ground and flung backwards. He flew across the field, slamming into a building. He was pretty sure he heard some ribs crack.

Tony barely registered the surprised screaming of the other Avengers. He missed Stephen’s hands on him. Stephen pressed against Tony, pinning the smaller man against him. Tony moaned at the feel of Stephen’s chest against his back. Stephen’s hands roamed his chest, dipping dangerously low on his undersuit. He felt Stephen nose at his neck and he turned his head, moaning his name. He wanted to capture Stephen’s lips in a kiss.

Stephen kissed him hard, on hand pressing against the back of Tony’s head. Tony whimpered into the kiss, confused when he felt teeth. Stephen usually didn’t kiss that hard.

Tony gave a cry when he felt something pierce his lip. It chased away some of the fog in his brain as he pulled back, staring at Stephen’s blood stained lips.

“Steph?” he asked, voice trembling.

Stephen licked his lips, those red tinged eyes meeting panicked whiskey brown eyes. Tony felt that distant peace falling over his mind again; the longer Stephen looked at him the better Tony felt.

He knew he should be afraid when Stephen’s lips curled back, when he saw the flash of…wait…

Did Stephen have fangs?

His mind went blank as Stephen struck, a sharp pain piercing his neck. He felt Stephen’s hand around his jaw, angling his head to the side. Stephen’s other hand drifted lower, cupping Tony through his pants. The shouts of the Avengers meant nothing, all that mattered was the happy little noises Stephen was making against his neck, the sound of him swallowing, drinking down his blood.

Tony moaned, body reacting in ways it usually only did in the bedroom. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, intensified by every little movement Stephen made. 

Tony had never felt this good before. It was like every drug induced high he’d ever had, every amazing psychedelic acid trip he’d ever taken, every great night of sex, rolled into one and he wanted more. Stephen’s hand groped his length and Tony moaned, totally unaware of the horrified Avengers.

He heard a shout and then a horrible screech. It took a moment to realize that the sound was coming from Stephen. Stephen was in trouble and Tony needed to help him. His gauntlet formed on his hand, a repulsor blast gathering in his palm. Stephen. He had to protect Stephen.

There was something warm and wet on his neck. He shook his head, pain slowly starting to overtake the pleasure coursing through his veins.

He blinked. Stephen was attacking Thor, driving the god of thunder back. Blood stained Stephen’s mouth and chin, his hands were curled into claws, magic sparked from his body. Thor was being driven away. A part of Tony knew that was wrong. Stephen was powerful, but could he really overtake the god of thunder?

“Stephen,” Tony said, his voice quiet and needy. Stephen spun and he was there, right in front of Tony again. Stephen took his face in his hands, looking into Tony’s eyes. Tony felt that delightful static start again, the world narrowing down to Stephen’s red eyes. He didn’t even think that was weird anymore. They were beautiful eyes. 

“Anthony,” Stephen said reverently, like Tony was the most precious thing in the universe.

Tony saw a flash of movement behind Stephen’s shoulders and lifted his hand, a repulsor blast sending Rhodey flying backwards. It was fine, it didn’t matter, no one mattered but Stephen.

“You are mine,” Stephen whispered.

“Yes,” Tony said.

He saw that flash of fang against and moaned as Stephen pressed his lips against his neck. He felt a sharp pain fade into honey thick pleasure, felt Stephen’s strong arms around him, heard his heart pounding in his chest.

Black edged at his vision, the world shrinking to the man holding him in his arms. He could hear Stephen swallow his blood, and it was good. He was helping. He was important to Stephen. Stephen _needed_ him.

His knees buckled and he thought he heard Stephen’s horrified cry, and then nothing.

 

Stephen stared at Tony’s limp body in shock, a mournful cry escaping his throat. He gathered Tony’s body in his arms, and they were gone, leaving the Avengers staring at the spot where they had been in shock.

“Dude, Doctor Strange is a _vampire_?” Peter cried.

:::

Tony woke slowly. His whole body hurt. It felt like he had gotten beat up by something, run over by a truck, and sit on by a rhinoceros all in less than an hour. His throat was dry and he lifted his hand weakly, touching the bandages at his neck. He made an inquisitive noise, trying to sit up.

“Easy,” a familiar voice said, hands gently helping him to sit up.

Tony opened his eyes, blinking in the dim light. He could just make out Stephen’s body sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Drink,” Stephen said softly, holding a glass of cold water up to Tony’s mouth. Tony drank it gratefully, the burning in his throat lessening.

“How do you feel?” Stephen asked. There was something off about Stephen’s voice that Tony couldn’t pinpoint.

“Sore,” Tony said. “What happened?”

“Oh God, Anthony, I’m so sorry,” Stephen whispered, his voice cracking in a sob. Wait. Was Stephen crying?

Tony sat up suddenly, his head swimming. He groaned, pressing his hands against his temple. 

“Tony?” Stephen whispered, reaching out a hand. Tony opened his eyes, focusing on the distraught man next to him.

“Turn on the light,” Tony said.

“Tony,” Stephen said.

“Turn it on, please,” Tony whispered.

Stephen leaned over and turned the light on. Tony blinked in the incandescent glow, focusing on Stephen. He barely managed not to recoil away from him.

Stephen’s skin was utterly pale, his facial hair stark against the alabaster whiteness of his skin. His hair seemed thicker than Tony remembered, maybe a touch longer. His cheekbones stood out even more than usual, and his eyes glittered unusually in the pale light.

“Stephen?” Tony whispered.

“Anthony,” Stephen said quietly, looking at his hands folded over his lap.

Tony swallowed. “Are you okay?”

Stephen gave a harsh laugh. “I guess that depends on your definition of okay.”

“Stephen, baby, what happened?”

Tony reached for his hand, frowning at how cool Stephen’s hand was to the touch. “You’re cold.”

“Am I?” Stephen asked, staring at Tony’s hand over his. “I can’t tell anymore.”

“Stephen, you’re scaring me.”

“I know,” Stephen said, lifting his head and meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony felt that delightful static edging around his brain again and let his eyes flutter closed. “I can hear your heart beating.”

“Stephen…talk to me, please. What happened to you? And what happened after that battle?” Tony swallowed, noting the way Stephen’s eyes were drawn to his throat. He could hear his heart beating?

“What do you remember?” Stephen asked, running his thumb over Tony’s pulse point.

“I…had a cut. I was bleeding. You were next to Steve and Sam and then…and then…you were in front of me?” Tony said. He frowned. His memories didn’t seem to be working right. He could only remember flashes of moment.

“What next?” Stephen asked, thumb pressed over Tony’s pulse. Tony knew his heart rate was high, much higher than it should’ve been.

“You…oh fuck me, you drank my blood!”

Stephen closed his eyes, taking a ragged breath. Tony frowned.

It was the first time he had heard Stephen take a breath since he had woken up. The only person breathing in the room was him.

“I did,” Stephen said, his voice mournful. He took another breath, nostrils flaring. “You’re afraid of me.”

“I’m scared for you,” Tony said immediately. “Is this some kind of sorcerer thing? I know you’ve eaten some weird shit before for magical purposes.”

Stephen laughed, and the sound rolled over Tony like fur running over his naked body. Stephen had always had a nice laugh, but holy fuck. The sound was bitter and broken, like shards of shrapnel being driven into his heart.

“It’s not a sorcerer thing,” Stephen said sadly. He let go of Tony’s hand abruptly and sighed. He opened his mouth, pulling his lips back over his teeth. 

Tony froze. Stephen had dainty little fangs at his canines, wickedly sharp, impossibly white.

“Uh…tell me you got those snap on fangs,” Tony whispered.

Stephen put his head in his hands, crying silently. Tony wasn’t certain, but he was pretty sure the tears were pink tinged.

“Stephen…baby…talk to me,” Tony said. His voice trembled.

“Last month, there was that threat from another dimension.”

“I remember,” Tony said swiftly. “You spent weeks in that dimension cleaning up the threat.”

“I was captured,” Stephen said flatly. “I was captured, blooded, and turned.”

“Turned?”

“Say it, Tony, you know what I am.”

“Gremlin,” Tony said instantly.

Stephen snorted. “You are impossible.”

Tony flashed him a smile, reaching out and touching Stephen’s cheek. Stephen leaned into his touch, iridescent eyes slipping closed.

“They turned me into a vampire,” Stephen whispered. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t stupid. He had realized from the moment he had woken up that something was different (honestly, from the moment Stephen had teleported across the battlefield and drank his blood).

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding me,” Tony said. He was well aware of his heart pounding away a mile a minute in his chest. Hours ago, he would’ve said that vampires couldn’t exist. Now, he was staring at his boyfriend who happened to have fangs, cool skin, and apparently didn’t need to breathe.

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered, running his hand down to Stephen’s neck. There was no pulse under his fingers.

Stephen was dead.

Tony let out a half cry, throwing himself into Stephen’s arms. Stephen grunted, surprised to find himself with an armful of Tony Stark.

“I’m sorry, Stephen, I’m so sorry.”

“Tony, this was not your fault,” Stephen said firmly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s body and holding him close.

“I could’ve built something to protect you…God, Stephen, I can’t hear your heart beating!”

“Because it doesn’t beat,” Stephen said softly, inhaling the scent of Tony Stark. “It only beats after I feed, as I did after the battle. And I am so sorry for that.”

“How long have I been out? How long does it last?”

“I drank too much from you. You’ve been unconscious for two days. I am so sorry, Anthony. You just…you smelled so good. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Stop beating yourself up,” Tony said, his head pressed against Stephen’s chest. The lack of heartbeat was unnerving.

“I imagine the other Avengers believe I have killed you by now,” Stephen said quietly.

“Heh, did you abscond with me after I swooned?”

“You did a little more than swoon,” Stephen said. “But yes, I did.”

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, sitting up and straddling Stephen waist, looking into those eyes.

“How are you so calm about this? I nearly killed you.”

“But you didn’t,” Tony said. “And you’re still you, still Stephen Strange, douchebag extraordinaire, Sorcerer Supreme, Tony Stark’s boyfriend. You just have…a problem now.”

Stephen threw his head back and laughed, fangs flashing in the dull light. Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. They were small and dainty and he wanted to touch.

“A problem,” Stephen said, chuckling quietly. “That’s one word for it.”

Tony’s stomach rumbled and Stephen lifted him easily into his arms. Tony clung to him, surprised at how easily Stephen carried him from the dark bedroom to a small kitchen.

“Where are we?” Tony asked as Stephen sat him in a chair.

“A safe house,” Stephen said. “Not far from Stark Tower. I couldn’t…I couldn’t take you back to them. I was afraid they’d…”

“Kill you,” Tony said gently.

“Yes. Of course, I might deserve it.”

“You don’t,” Tony said firmly, standing up and nearly faceplanting into the fridge. Stephen caught him around the waist, easing him back into the chair.

“You lost a lot of blood, Tony, take it easy.”

“You don’t deserve to die,” Tony whispered.

Stephen didn’t say anything as he directed Tony back to the chair. “I don’t have much food, but I have some stew for you.”

“It sounds good,” Tony said. He watched as Stephen turned on the small gas stovetop, pouring thick stew in. “Smells good too.”

“Does it?” Stephen asked, pouring it into a bowl and carrying it over to Tony.

“What, you can’t smell anymore?” Tony asked.

“I can smell _everything_ ,” Stephen said, sitting across from Tony and watching him eat. “I can smell each chunk of beef in there, the spices, the potatoes, the carrots. I can smell the oil from the cars on the street below, the paint on the walls, the mildew in the shower. I can smell your blood beneath your veins, the product you used on your hair days ago. I can smell everything.”

Tony stared at him, the spoon halfway to his mouth. “Are…all your senses heightened?”

Stephen nodded. “Eat, and I’ll talk.”

Tony took a bite, realized how hungry he was, and started to scarf the stew down. 

“To answer your question, yes. I can see better, hear better, smell better. Steve Rogers smells…weird.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “What do I smell like?”

“Ambrosia. Metal, fuel, home,” Stephen said. 

“Oh,” Tony said, cheeks flushing.

“Fascinating,” Stephen murmured.

“What?”

“Your smell changed when you blushed. I could smell you blush.”

“Oh-kay…” Tony said slowly, keeping his attention on his stew. He glanced up, noting how utterly still Stephen sat. He was carved from marble; his chest not moving to breathe, no heartbeat driving his body.

“Forgive me. I haven’t spent much time around people.”

Tony finished his stew and set the spoon down. “You’ve had to feed though, right?”

“Yes,” Stephen said.

Tony waited, heart in his throat.

“I returned to the dimension where…this…happened,” Stephen said. “I learned from the vampires there. How to control bloodlust, to hide what I’ve become. I never felt comfortable enough around you to stay for long. I know I’ve hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

“Stephen,” Tony whispered, putting his hand over Stephen’s. It was jarring how cool Stephen’s hand was under his own, but he didn’t let it deter him. He was still Stephen, still the man he loved.

“You’ve been dealing with this on your own and I’m sorry for that,” Tony said, lifting Stephen’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. Stephen stared at him with wide eyes.

“How can you still want me?”

“You’re still you,” Tony said. “And it’s you I love. So, you suck blood now. We can work with that.”

“You are the most amazing man,” Stephen said, leaning over the table and kissing Tony gently. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hand reaching up to cradle Stephen’s head. Stephen’s tongue flicked against Tony’s lips, begging entrance. Tony opened to him, letting Stephen’s tongue sweep through his mouth.

Stephen shifted closer, holding Tony against him. He could feel Tony’s heart beating, hear Tony’s heart beating, hear his ragged breaths. Tony let his tongue slide against Stephen’s, moaning into the kiss. He felt Stephen’s teeth and drew back with a yelp when his tongue slid against Stephen’s fang.

“Fuck!”

“Oh, God, Tony, I’m sorry!” Stephen cried.

Tony stuck his tongue out, eyes crossing as he attempted to look at it. Stephen let out a breathy little moan as the coppery smell hit him, drawing Tony’s eyes to him.

Tony got a calculating look on his face. He braced his hand against Stephen’s chest, tongue resting just between his lips. Stephen stared at the blood welling along Tony’s tongue, dribbling over his lip and down his chin.

“Do it, Stephen,” Tony whispered, lisping slightly as he tried to talk with his tongue out.

“Tony…” Stephen moaned, voice dropping with need.

Tony wiggled his tongue at Stephen. He could see that red tint flashing through Stephen’s eyes, his nostrils flaring as he scented Tony’s blood.

He let out a keening moan and ducked his head to kiss Tony. He sucked on Tony’s tongue, blood exploding across his tongue like fine wine. He moaned and deepened the kiss, cradling the back of Tony’s head.

Tony whimpered into the kiss, that honey thick feeling spreading from his tongue to every inch of his body. He tried to get as close to Stephen as possible, and Stephen seemed to be trying to pull Tony into his mouth via his tongue. Tony moaned and whimpered, cock growing half hard as he rutted against Stephen’s leg.

Stephen pulled back, licking his lips clean of Tony’s blood. Tony stared at him, pupils blown wide. Stephen rested his forehead against Tony’s, caressing his cheek.

“You need to sleep more,” Stephen said. “The sun is coming up. I can feel it.”

“You can feel it?” Tony whispered.

“Yes. Tony, you need to know…at sunrise…”

“What?” Tony asked, a little afraid.

“I die,” Stephen said.

Tony closed his eyes, his head falling against Stephen’s shoulder. With Stephen standing before him, holding him, kissing him, it was easy to forget what he had become.

“Oh,” Tony said, voice quiet.

“I’m so sorry—”

Tony put his hand over Stephen’s mouth. “Stop. None of this is your fault. Uh…where do you go when you…uh...die?”

“Under the bed,” Stephen said.

Tony couldn’t restrain the snort that escaped him. “So…you’re a monster under the bed?”

Stephen’s lips twitched in a smile. “I guess. There’s no sunlight under there.”

“So, you die in the sun?”

“It’s extremely uncomfortable. The others, in that dimension, said that as I get older I may become a daywalker. I do wake early for such a…young vampire though,” he said, voice dripping with disdain. “Most likely because I’m the Sorcerer Supreme. There’s not much literature on vampires at Kamar-Taj. They don’t…didn’t…exist here.”

“Okay,” Tony said, leaning on him as they walked back to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, exhaustion running over him like a wave.

“Tony, I can help you sleep, without dreams,” Stephen whispered, standing in front of Tony.

The smaller man blinked at him. “You can?”

“Yes.”

“Is it magic?” Tony asked warily.

“No. One of my new…abilities.”

Tony stared at him, swallowing nervously. He wondered (he knew) if Stephen could smell his fear. The sad smile Stephen gave him seem to confirm it.

Stephen had always been there for Tony when he woke up screaming from a nightmare, holding him tight and talking him down from a panic attack. The thought that Stephen wouldn’t be there to do that made Tony take a shuddering breath, eyes wet with tears.

“Do it,” Tony said.

“Tony…”

“Just do it, Stephen. I trust you. If you’re going to suck me dry after you knock my ass out, well, at least I won’t feel it.”

“I would never,” Stephen said.

“I know,” Tony said, lips twitching in a smile. 

“Plus, it takes all the fun out of feeding to do that,” Stephen mumbled.

Tony laughed quietly, squeezing Stephen’s cold hands. He frowned, looking at Stephen’s hands. They were just as scarred as ever, but they were still.

“Your hands aren’t shaking anymore,” Tony said, voice quiet with surprise.

Stephen was silent for a moment. “Turns out vampirism is the cure I was looking for.”

Tony looked at him swiftly, squeezing Stephen’s fingers between his own.

“I don’t think I’ll go back to being a surgeon though,” Stephen said. “I don’t think draining a patient of their blood in the middle of surgery would look good on my resume.”

Tony gave him a tired smile. At least Stephen could joke about it a little.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Tony said.

“I do. And I love you.” Stephen cupped his jaw, tilting Tony’s head back and meeting his eyes. Tony felt that static fill his mind as he looked into Stephen’s eyes. He felt like he was falling into them, into the galaxies that Stephen contained. “Sleep,” Stephen said.

So Tony did.

:::

Tony woke hours later, blinking in the dim light. He turned his head. Stephen sat in a chair next to the bed, utterly still. Tony could see his eyes reflecting in the light. Stephen’s chest didn’t rise and fall, his body didn’t move. No human could sit that still.

Tony sat up, the movement of Stephen’s eyes the only thing that gave away the fact that he wasn’t a very well done Doctor Strange statue.

“How do you feel?” Stephen asked.

“Better,” Tony said, “still a bit hungry.”

“Here,” Stephen said, handing Tony a plate with a slice of pizza on it. Tony snagged it and ate quickly, watching Stephen watch him. 

“You should probably go back to Stark Tower soon,” Stephen said gently.

Tony froze. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Stephen turned on the tv. There was a news report on about Stephen Strange kidnapping Tony Stark.

“You didn’t kidnap me,” Tony muttered.

“I kind of did,” Stephen replied.

Tony waved his hand. “Look, I don’t think you’re going to kill me. I’ll just go back to the compound, explain that everyone made a mistake, send out a press release that you didn’t kidnap me, we just wanted a little alone time, and everything will blow over.”

“Have you always been this optimistic?”

“Have you always been such a downer?” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Stephen looked at his hands. “I don’t…after this happened…I wondered if I deserved to live, such as this life is.”

Tony lunged at him, cradling Stephen’s face. His skin was still cool to the touch, no blood flow under his flesh. “Don’t say that, Stephen Strange. You deserve the world. This…we can work through this.”

“I still don’t understand how you can be so cavalier about this,” Stephen whispered, covering Tony’s hands with his own.

“Like I said yesterday, you’re still you. So, you have a liquid diet now. You’re still my Stephen.”

Tony kissed Stephen’s forehead, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He pulled Stephen to him, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s waist and resting his head against Stephen’s stomach. Stephen embraced him in return, kissing the top of his head.

“You need a shower,” Stephen muttered.

“I thought you liked the way I smell,” Tony said.

Stephen chuckled, tilting Tony’s head back. “I do. But you haven’t showered in nearly four days and you were in a battle. Please, go shower. I’ll make more food for you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. Gotta take a piss anyway.”

Stephen pressed a closed mouthed kiss against Tony’s lips. Tony surged up into the kiss, but Stephen refused to open his mouth for it, smiling slightly at Tony’s disgruntled noises.

“Shower. Kiss later.”

Tony pushed him playfully and walked to the shower. Stephen walked to the small kitchen and started scrambling eggs. He heard the shower turn on and he could smell the water and it was weird but he was already getting used to it. If he concentrated, he could hear Tony’s heart beating.

The shower turned off a few minutes later and Tony walked out just as Stephen dumped the eggs onto the plate. Tony had only a towel around his waist and nothing else. He grinned at Stephen.

Stephen’s eyes were drawn to Tony’s neck. 

“You gave me the biggest hickey I’ve ever had in my life,” Tony said wryly. He had two small holes on his neck, scabbed over, and a hell of a bruise surrounding them. Stephen felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him.

“Wrist too,” Tony said, flashing his right wrist. Stephen was suddenly right in front of him, carefully cradling the wrist.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony said, jerking back.

“Sorry,” Stephen said, dropping a kiss on the scab on Tony’s wrist.

“You’re like…super vampire. Is it teleportation or just really fast movement?”

“I…don’t know?” Stephen said, letting go of Tony and guiding him to the chair. 

“Okay,” Tony said with a shrug. “We have time to figure it out.” He sat down and started scarfing the eggs.

“Fanks,” he said, mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Stephen said, sitting across from him. Tony stuck his tongue out at him, half chewed scrambled eggs on his tongue.

Stephen rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Tony finished his food and stood up, washing the plate and pan quickly. He leaned against the counter, watching Stephen watch him.

Stephen had gone into that utter stillness again, not moving, a statue of such beauty that Tony couldn’t resist touching. He walked forward, slipping his arms around Stephen’s shoulders. Stephen inhaled, and the movement made him seem more human.

Tony took Stephen’s hand and led him to the couch. He sat down, pulling Stephen down next to him. Stephen spread out across the couch, head resting in Tony’s lap. Tony ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair, dragging his nails over his scalp.

“So…can I ask some questions?” Tony asked.

“No one can stop Tony Stark from asking questions,” Stephen said, leaning into Tony’s hand.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Believe me, I’ll get the answers one day.”

“Ask, it doesn’t bother me. Much.”

Tony smiled at him.

“Garlic?”

“Love it.”

“Good thing since it runs in this Italian blood of mine that you seem to like so much. Um, stake in the heart?”

“That would ruin anyone’s day.”

Tony grinned. “Coffin?”

“No back support. Incredibly uncomfortable.”

“Silver bullets?”

“Again, that would really mess up anyone’s day. Any kind of bullet would, really.”

“Churches?”

“Haven’t tried. Like the architecture though.”

“Hmmm…crosses?”

“According to the vampires in the other dimension, only holy objects wielded by true believers are a problem. Faith, apparently.”

“Huh. That’s kind of weird.”

“I didn’t write the vampire rule book, Tony, I just have to live…live by it,” he said, hesitating a moment on the word live.

Tony hummed, tugging lightly on Stephen’s thick hair.

“So, are you a soulless monster or what?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Stephen said softly. 

“I’m asking you,” Tony said. 

Stephen was silent for a moment, staring at the ceiling. “I still feel like me. I still think like me, have all my knowledge. I’m just…more. I mean, shit, I threw Steve Rogers into a building. Pretty sure he broke some ribs.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony said. “You threw Steve across the battlefield?” He had a delighted smile on his face. “Damn, I wish I remembered that.”

“I think I rolled you too hard. Sorry.”

“Rolled me?”

“It’s…hard to explain.”

“Is it that buzzy, happy feeling I get when we lock eyes too long?” Tony asked.

“Yes?” Stephen said. “When I was taken, they rolled me, though it took their oldest master to do it. It’s a kind of mind control, in a way. For that I must apologize to you. I never wanted to break the sanctity of your mind.”

“I know. You’re just a baby vampire.”

Stephen snorted. “You are so weird.”

“Baby, this is every teenage girl’s dream,” Tony said.

“Last I checked you’re not a teenage girl,” Stephen said dryly.

“Gasp, rude.”

Stephen swatted at him.

“Wait, wait,” Tony said. “Serious question.”

Stephen stilled, watching Tony intently. 

“You don’t sparkle, do you?”

Stephen groaned, covering his face. “No, you dick. I don’t sparkle. If I had been turned into _that_ kind of vampire I would’ve found a way to off myself.”

“Well, that’s good. I can’t have a boyfriend that outshines me,” Tony said, grinning wickedly.

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Stephen said. Tony grinned happily at him, glad that Stephen seemed to be relaxing.

“You think I’m sexy _and_ tasty,” Tony said with a wink.

Stephen buried his face in Tony’s stomach, pressing his mouth hard enough against Tony’s belly for the smaller man to feel the press of fangs. Tony laughed.

“Oh no! Scary vampire is going to eat me!”

“Only drink you dry,” Stephen said, sitting up and straddling Tony’s waist. Tony pulled the vampire into a kiss, fingers dragging through his hair.

“Has your hair always been this nice?” Tony asked, pulling back slightly.

“Apparently it’s a vampire thing. Really rockin’ hair, great nails. Never have to worry about acne again.”

“Look, as long as you don’t go all sparkly, we’re good.”

“I guess most vampires burst into flames in the sun, so that’s kind of like sparkling.”

“Not really. And please stay out of the sun. I like you this way. Don’t want a crispy critter.”

“I would prefer not to be a crispy critter as well,” Stephen said. “But again, my magic has certainly helped. I can go into the sun, but only after I’ve fed and it is uncomfortable. A very bad sunburn.”

Tony kissed him again, his hands running over Stephen’s body. He felt the lack of heartbeat, but it seemed to bother him less than it had the day before. Stephen was still Stephen. 

His hands wandered lower, coming to Stephen’s groin. He kneaded at Stephen’s soft length, moaning into the kiss.

Stephen pulled back as Tony’s hands dipped into his pants. “Tony, Tony, stop.”

“You don’t want this?” Tony asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“I do, believe me, I do. But…I don’t have a heartbeat.”

“Okay?” Tony said, his hand stilling on Stephen’s soft cock.

“I don’t have blood pressure,” Stephen continued.

“Okay?” Tony said, still confused. Where was Stephen going with this?

Stephen smiled slightly. “Tony, without blood pressure I can’t get an erection.”

“Ohhhhh!” Tony said. His eyes lit up. “Switch me spots.”

“What, Anthony?”

“Please, Stephen?” Tony said, turning the puppy eyes up to max. 

“You’ve been taking lessons from Peter Parker in the puppy eyes, haven’t you?” Stephen muttered, rolling them so Tony straddled him.

Tony just grinned and eased himself to the floor between Stephen’s legs. He worked Stephen’s pants down over his hips, eyes glued to his flaccid cock.

“God, you’re pretty like this,” Tony muttered. He’d always thought Stephen’s dick was a work of art, but it was beyond anything he had ever seen now. “So what, you become a vampire and get a super pretty dick?”

“Vampires use sex to capture prey,” Stephen said. “Apparently it enhances our natural…”

“Sexiness,” Tony said. Without another word he swallowed Stephen down. Stephen let out a startled squawk as Tony took his entire length in his mouth. Tony rolled Stephen’s cock in his mouth. He loved going down on a soft penis. He could fit so much more in his mouth this way.

Stephen moaned, fingers burying in Tony’s hair. 

Tony pulled off, grinning at him lewdly. “So, still feels good then?”

“Feel amazing, I just can’t get it up to show you how good it feels.”

Tony just grinned, slurping Stephen’s length back into his mouth. He half closed his eyes, loosening his jaw as he worked. Saliva coated Stephen’s cock, warming it.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered. It amazed him that Tony still wanted him.

Tony let Stephen’s cock slide out of his mouth and pulled Stephen’s balls into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue. He nosed at Stephen’s cock while he sucked on his balls, loving the tiny little noises Stephen was making.

He pulled off, resting his chin on Stephen’s thigh. “How much blood do you need to get it up?”

Stephen stared down at him. “What?”

“How much blood? Because god damn it, I want you.”

Stephen cupped Tony’s chin, pulling him.

“Not much,” Stephen said, wonder in his voice. “When I fed from you on the battlefield…it was a lot. Only a little to get my heart beating again.”

“Then feed,” Tony said.

Stephen lifted Tony into his arms and carried him quickly back to the bedroom, dropping Tony on the bed and crouching over him. Tony watched, heart in his throat. He suddenly knew what antelope must feel like when a lion was watching them.

Stephen kissed Tony gently, humming into the kiss.

“The feeding will hurt less if I roll you again, at least a little,” Stephen said, caressing Tony’s face.

“But I’ll remember it?”

“Yes. It’ll be only enough to make it pleasurable,” Stephen said. He tilted Tony’s head and looked into his eyes. Tony let himself fall into Stephen’s eyes, the static rolling through his mind. He smiled lazily, pleasure sparking through his body.

Stephen kissed his way down Tony’s body, nose brushing the scabs on his neck as he passed them.

“You’re not going to bite me there?” Tony said, voice a little slurred. God, he loved that feeling.

“No, it still needs to heal. There is another place to feed from, but generally only with intimate lovers,” Stephen whispered.

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered, fisting the sheets as Stephen spread his legs and nosed at Tony’s inner thigh.

“Is this okay?” Stephen whispered, staring up the line of Tony’s body.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes, just bite me already!” Tony yelled.

Stephen struck, fangs piercing Tony’s femoral artery. Tony jerked at the sudden pain, but as soon as Stephen’s fangs were pulled out of his leg and his lips sealed around the wound, the pain became pleasure.

Stephen moaned into Tony’s leg, hands holding his thigh just where he wanted it. He swallowed, Tony’s blood running down his throat. The taste exploded in his mouth; everything he ever wanted, the only thing he truly needed. He felt his cock starting to stiffen and he pulled off, flicking his tongue over the wounds on Tony’s leg. He watched as the blood flow slowed.

He reached for the towel that had adorned Tony’s waist and tore it easily, wrapping it around the oozing bite and kissing it gently. He moved his way up Tony’s body, sprinkling little kisses over his body. He carefully sucked Tony’s nipples, trying not to cut him with his fangs. It was harder than he thought it would be.

“Get up here and kiss me,” Tony said, hand running over Stephen’s back. Stephen hovered over Tony, blood on his lips and chin. Tony stared at him, reaching up to touch his blood on Stephen’s mouth. 

“I feel like that shouldn’t be that sexy,” Tony said, staring at the blood stain on his thumb.

Stephen smiled, dipping his head and sealing their lips together. Tony could taste his blood in Stephen’s mouth, on his tongue. He recoiled slightly, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

He reached a hand up, bringing it rest over Stephen’s heart. It pounded under his hand and Tony’s mouth parted in awe. It was his blood making Stephen’s heart beat, his blood making him live.

It was incredibly intimate and nearly overpowering. Tony wanted to weep.

Stephen thrust lightly against Tony’s cock, his own hard and weeping. Tony moaned, baring his throat to Stephen. Stephen kissed his pulse point.

“You are a temptation,” Stephen whispered, gently kissing Tony’s jaw. He created a portal and reached through, grabbing the bottle of lube from Tony’s bedside table. He uncapped it, squirting some on his fingers and moving them down Tony’s body. 

Tony spread his legs, watching Stephen as the vampire pressed his finger against Tony’s hole. Tony moaned, head falling back. Stephen pushed his finger in, breaching Tony’s body. Stephen was amazed how easy it was to stretch Tony out when his fingers didn’t hurt continually.

Tony moaned, writhing and crying Stephen’s name. “Hurry, I can take it.”

“So impatient,” Stephen whispered, scissoring his fingers apart. He added more lube to Tony’s hole, watching it drip between his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked his cock, lining up with Tony’s entrance.

Tony watched him, mouth parted. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Stephen Strange, alabaster skin stained pink with his blood. Stephen’s heart thudded in his chest as he leaned over, rolling his hips forward and stretching Tony’s hole.

Tony moaned, fingernails digging into Stephen’s back. His ass burned as Stephen pushed into him.

“So…oh, god, that feels great…you can still come, right?”

“Yes, Anthony,” Stephen said, snapping his hips forward with an eye roll. “I’ll still be able to fill your pretty ass.”

“Oh, kinky!” Tony said, arching his back as Stephen slammed into him. 

They were silent, breathing the same air. Tony stared into Stephen’s eyes, that static rolling around his head. He loved this feeling. Stephen made him feel whole, complete. Nothing mattered but Stephen.

Stephen kissed him hard, his fangs piercing Tony’s lip. Tony moaned into the kiss, tasting blood as Stephen licked at his lips. Stephen grinned into the kiss, pinning Tony’s arms above his head as he thrust inside him. He licked the little wounds on Tony’s lips, his saliva making the bleeding slow.

“Close,” Tony whispered. Stephen angled his hips to strike Tony’s prostate and the smaller man cried out, coming hard across his stomach. Stephen grunted as Tony clamped down around him and he spilled into Tony’s body, thrusting through his orgasm and sending his seed as deep as he could.

He slipped from Tony’s body, groaning at the absence of the heat around his cock. He peppered Tony’s face with kisses, smiling at the dopey grin on Tony’s face.

“Love you, you vamp, you,” Tony said, focusing on Stephen’s face.

“I love you too, dinner,” Stephen said. Tony grinned, breaking into a quiet laugh. Stephen grabbed the shredded towel and gently wiped Tony’s body down. Tony reached out, putting his hand over Stephen’s heart, feeling it beating under his palm.

Stephen smiled at him gently, caressing his cheek.

“You’re not dead all the time,” Tony whispered.

“You give me life, Tony.”

Tony pulled him down for another kiss, cuddling against him. He yawned, listening to Stephen’s heart pumping his blood. 

“Sleep. You’re still recovering from blood loss.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Always.”

:::

The third time Tony woke up in the safe house, Stephen was dead. Tony recoiled away from the cold body next to him, staring in horror. It was unnerving as hell. Stephen’s face was slack, his body cold to the touch. Tony moved away from him, curling up against the wall and staring at his lifeless lover.

He covered his mouth, biting back a sob. Seeing Stephen like this, clearly dead, no breath, no heartbeat, drove it home that Stephen was no longer human. He felt tears down rolling down his face, catching in his beard.

“Oh, Stephen, I couldn’t protect you,” Tony whispered, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t look at Stephen. It would forever weigh on him that he hadn’t been there to protect Stephen, to keep him from this fate.

At least he still had Stephen, even if he died during the day. 

Tony looked at the time. It was a little after nine in the morning. No wonder Stephen was dead to the world. Literally. 

He reached out a shaking hand, touching Stephen’s face. There was no reaction, not that he expected one. Stephen’s eyes were half open, blank and glazed over. Tony closed his eyelids, sitting back against the wall.

He still loved Stephen, but he wasn’t sure how often he’d be able to wake up next to a dead man.

:::

In the middle of the afternoon, Stephen woke like a switch had been flipped. He sat up, looking around. Tony sat in a chair, idly watching the tv.

“Tony?” Stephen said hoarsely. 

Tony turned, relief flashing across his face when he saw Stephen up and talking. Stephen saw the look and felt a flash of guilt.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve gotten out of bed before sunrise,” Stephen said softly.

“Hey, no, no, it’s fine,” Tony said, getting up and walking back to the bed. He sat next to Stephen, looking over him. “I mean, okay, honesty. It freaked me out a bit. A lot. But…I think it’s better to see it now, instead of later. It’s not your fault. I just…”

Stephen took his hand, and Tony noted that his skin was cool to the touch again. 

“I don’t know how often I’m going to be able to wake up next to a dead man,” Tony said quietly.

Stephen bowed his head. If his heart was beating, it would be breaking.

“I understand. I’ll portal you back to the tower and —”

“That’s not what I meant, asshole,” Tony said, punching him. “I’m not breaking up with you,” he said, rubbing his hand. Punching Stephen hurt. “I meant literally waking up next to you when you’re dead. Stephen, I love you, but when you’re dead…you’re dead. And it freaks me out.”

Stephen stared at him. “You’re taking this all so much better than I thought you would.”

“I’m not willing to lose you. I just can’t look at your dead body first thing in the morning. Not yet. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Stephen said swiftly. “I should’ve thought about it before. If I was in your shoes and you were the vampire, I’d feel the same.”

They sat in silence for a moment, fingers laced together.

“I killed them,” Stephen said.

“Who?” Tony asked quietly.

“The ones who turned me. Once I got past the initial bloodlust, I hunted them down, tied them up with magic, and then stood there as the sun came up and they all burned. I saw the fear and confusion in their eyes as I stood untouched by the sun, and I liked it.”

“They deserved it,” Tony said, resting his forehead against Stephen’s. 

“I took an oath, Tony, to do no harm.”

“To humans,” Tony said.

“Vampires were human once.”

“And you were angry, scared, and they stole your humanity. If you hadn’t killed them, I would’ve found a way to.”

“What if I do lose my humanity?” Stephen whispered. “What if I become a monster in truth?”

Tony took Stephen’s face in his hands. “You won’t.”

“I could.”

“I wouldn’t let you,” Tony whispered.

Stephen closed his eyes. “Could you do it? Truly?”

“To save you, yes,” Tony said, ignoring the burning in his eyes. Could he actually kill Stephen if he had to? He didn’t know, but he could give Stephen the answer he needed.

“Thank you,” Stephen said, relaxing into Tony’s embrace.

Tony held him tightly, nose buried in Stephen’s hair.

“On that, I should go back to the compound,” Tony said. “The news said they’re doubling the search for me. I need to get a press release out that we just wanted some private time.”

“What about the Avengers?” Stephen asked, taking Tony’s hands. “They saw what I did. There’s not going to be any lying about what I am.”

“Then I’ll tell them,” Tony said. “They don’t get to touch you. You’re still you, still Sorcerer Supreme, still a member of the Avengers. Your bloodsucking status doesn’t change that at all.”

“You are unerringly optimistic about this,” Stephen said, kissing Tony’s knuckles.

“We have something good,” Tony said, “I’m not giving it up because you’re not technically alive anymore.”

“You amaze me,” Stephen said, pulling Tony down for a kiss. “Let me bandage the bite wounds and get you dressed. I need to go back to the other dimension. I have more questions.”

“But you’ll come back, right?” Tony said, grabbing Stephen’s shoulders.

“Yes, love. I’m not leaving you if you think we can still make this work.”

“We’ll make this work. Somehow.”

:::

“We don’t even know where to start looking,” Rhodey said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wong hasn’t heard from Doctor Strange in a month, at least face to face,” Natasha said.

“No one’s seen any secret vampire lairs around?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I think that’s the point of secret lairs, kid, they’re secret,” Sam said.

“I think we may have to assume that Tony is dead, or worse,” Steve said quietly.

The door opened, drawing the attention of the Avengers. “Hey, guys,” Tony said, walking into the meeting room like he was only a few minutes late.

“What the hell, Tony?!” Rhodey said, leaping to his feet. “Are you okay?” He grabbed Tony by the shoulders, looking him over. Tony had two bandaids on his neck and was a little pale, but looked otherwise healthy.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, waving Rhodey away and dropping into his chair. 

“Your neck is bandaged,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, and my wrist and inner thigh, but I’m good. Great, even.”

“Your _inner thigh_?” Peter said.

“Where is he?” Steve asked seriously.

“He’s currently in another dimension getting answers to some burning vampire questions.”

“Oh my god, he’s really a vampire?” Peter said, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Tony said, scratching at the bandaids on his wrist.

“Has he always been one?” Natasha asked.

“Nah, recent development. FRIDAY, be a doll and release a statement that Stephen Strange most certainly did not kidnap me from a battle. He and I wanted some time alone and spent the last four days on my private island. Nothing about him being a vampire. That doesn’t leave this room.” His eyes moved from person to person.

“Tony, he tried to kill you,” Bucky pointed out.

“No, he was never trying to kill me.”

“Yeah, it looked like he was going to rub one off for you and suck your blood. Looked totally consensual,” Clint said.

Tony flushed slightly, glaring at Clint. “He’s new to this.”

“We can stop him,” Steve said.

“He doesn’t need stopped,” Tony snarled. “He needs support.”

“Is the doctor dangerous?” Thor asked, holding his hand out to Tony.

Tony took a deep breath. “Not to us. Not to me.”

“What about to regular everyday people?” Steve asked.

“He’s learning to control it. He goes to that other dimension for feeding.”

“Looks like he’s been feeding on you,” Rhodey said, touching Tony’s neck.

“I let him,” Tony said. “After that first time, I let him.”

“You liked it,” Natasha said.

“I fucking loved it,” Tony said.

Rhodey looked at him. “You’re addicted.”

“You and I both know I have an addictive personality. He gives me such a fucking high, honey bear. Best I’ve ever had and I’m not giving it up. I’m not giving him up,” Tony said darkly.

Rhodey sighed, sitting back down. “Just…be careful, Tony.”

“I trust him.”

“I know you do,” Rhodey said. “I know.”

Tony looked at his hands. He missed Stephen already.

:::

Four days later they were having another meeting. Tony rested his head against the desk tired of listening to them trying to convince him that Stephen was a monster. It was the same every day; the Avengers didn’t believe Stephen wouldn’t hurt them, or civilians. Tony was tired of it, he was just tired. He kept seeing Stephen dead next to him, every time he closed his eyes.

Peter had hosted a vampire movie marathon for just him and Tony, and Tony found himself wondering how accurate some of the movies were. He’d have to ask Stephen.

He just wanted Stephen back. Wong had contacted him the day before. Stephen had gone to Kamar-Taj and finally told the other Masters. He was still Sorcerer Supreme, so at least the other sorcerers hadn’t tried to kill him.

He looked up when he heard a portal, heart in his throat as Stephen stepped through.

“Stephen!” he said, getting to his feet. He practically ran to Stephen, embracing him. Stephen’s arms went around him. Tony was vaguely aware of the others watching them warily. 

“Whoa…” Peter said, looking at Stephen in awe.

“Everything good?” Tony asked, looking up at Stephen. He was so beautiful, unfairly so.

“As well as can be expected,” Stephen said. “And here?”

“They’re convinced you’re a monster,” Tony said, resting his head over Stephen’s chest. There was no heartbeat. “You haven’t fed?”

“Not today,” Stephen said.

Tony hummed. “I’ll let you feed later, then.”

“So, you’re really a vampire?” Peter asked, pulling Stephen’s attention away from the delicious meal in his arms.

“Yes, Peter, I’m really a vampire.”

“Whoa…” Peter said again. “Can I see your fangs? You have fangs right? Oh my god, do you sparkle in the sunlight?”

“I don’t fucking sparkle!” Stephen said over the sound of Tony’s laughter.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Bruce said. “Thor is the one called Sparkles in some circles.”

“You said you’d never bring that up,” Thor said reproachfully. 

Stephen sat down, Tony right next to him. 

“So…now what?” Bucky asked.

“We continue as we were,” Stephen said. “I’m still Sorcerer Supreme, though Wong was a bit surprised at my transformation. I am, nominally, still a member of the Avengers.”

“You are stronger now, physically,” Thor said.

“Yes,” Stephen replied.

“I would like to spar against you sometime,” Thor said. “You nearly bested me on the field of battle, and I would like to truly test myself against you.”

“Of course. It would be an interesting experiment,” Stephen agreed.

“So…you drink blood?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Stephen said.

“What’s it taste like?” Peter asked.

“Depends on the person, what they eat, drugs, alcohol. Winos are disgusting,” Stephen said. 

Natasha snorted, covering her mouth.

“How many winos have you eaten?” Tony asked, arching his eyebrow.

“One. Not something I’ll be repeating any time soon.”

“What does Mr. Stark taste like?” Peter asked.

“Delicious,” Stephen said, flicking his eyes to Tony. Tony felt that delightful static edge around his brain and grinned stupidly. 

“God, you are like a drug to him,” Rhodey said.

“Probable,” Stephen said, tearing his eyes away from Tony. Tony sighed as the static faded, leaning back in his chair and pouting slightly.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Steve asked.

“Not really,” Stephen said at the same time Tony said “no.”

“What about the rest of us?” Sam asked. “Do we smell different?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, resting his chin in his hand. “You’re all distinctly different. Rogers and Barnes smell…not entirely human. I’m assuming it’s the serum. Peter smells different than the rest of you. Thor…well, I don’t know where to start with him.”

“What does he smell like?” Tony asked with interest.

“Summer storms, ozone, the first rainfall of spring, power,” Stephen said, lifting his eyes and meeting Thor’s. Thor swayed in his seat as their eyes locked. Stephen’s lips parted, tongue flicking out. His eyes flashed red as he reached for Thor.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony said, snapping his fingers in front of Stephen’s face. Stephen rocked back, Thor falling back in his chair as Tony stepped between them.

“Alrighty there, McFangs, you’re definitely not helping your cause by rolling the god,” Tony said. Stephen shook his head, looking somewhat mortified.

“What was that?” Thor asked, putting his hand to his temple.

“Forgive me,” Stephen croaked. “I rolled you. I’m still learning.”

“I felt like I did when I was 150 and Loki and I broke into Father’s mead room. We were incredibly drunk. I haven’t felt like that in centuries,” Thor said, staring intently at Stephen.

“Nice, right?” Tony said, keeping his hand on Stephen’s shoulder.

“It is a feeling I wouldn’t mind capturing again,” Thor said.

If Stephen was capable of blushing he would.

“Easy there, Point Break. I might share him later.”

“Of course,” Thor said, bowing his head slightly with a smile.

“Can I see your fangs?” Peter asked again, breaking the tension in the room. Stephen rolled his eyes and bared his teeth at Peter, revealing the dainty little fangs.

“Wicked!” Peter said, leaning forward to get a closer look.

“Smaller than I thought they’d be,” Clint said.

“Does it hurt?” Bucky asked Tony.

Tony tilted his head. “Not exactly. At first, yeah, then it’s just pleasure.”

“Yeah, we saw how your body reacted,” Natasha said dryly.

“It can hurt,” Stephen said softly. “If they…I…wanted to make it hurt.”

“They?” Thor asked.

“The ones who turned me,” Stephen said. “Vampires.”

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

“You don’t have to tell them,” Tony said.

“They need to know if we’re going to work together,” Stephen said quietly. He took a deep breath and looked into the distance, thumb tracing circles on Tony’s wrist.

“A little over a month ago, we received a message from another dimension. As Masters of the Mystic Arts we protect the multiverse, including other dimensions. I went there, expecting a rather simple exorcism and that I’d be back…It was a trap. The moment I stepped through, I found myself staring into the eyes of a 700 year old vampire. I didn’t realize what he was at first. I didn’t realize until I woke up later, tied up in a dungeon, as cliché as that is.”

Tony stared at their hands, Stephen’s skin pale against his own. He didn’t want to hear this.

“They fed on me for days,” Stephen said, voice curiously flat. “From my neck, my wrist, my thighs. They drained me until I was too weak to fight back, too weak to call any magic. They kept me rolled, compliant. Then…they turned me. I didn’t know what was going on. It hurt, it hurt so much.”

Tony closed his eyes, resting his head on Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen kissed his hair gently, knowing Tony was feeling guilty. 

“When I came to…I was so hungry. They left me there for days, starving and mad with bloodlust. They threw a man in with me, and I killed him. I drained him dry before I even knew what I was doing. Once I had fed, I felt more like myself. I could think, I could call my magic. I was horrified by what I had done, and I was enraged. I was still caught in the haze of bloodlust when they came back, but I was me enough to try escape.”

“Did you?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes. I ran and found myself in the middle of a city, bloody, scared, and angry. I was found by another vampire, and he took me to a den. Actually it was a strip club.”

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, lifting his head.

“Yeah, vampire strip clubs are popular in that world,” Stephen said with a shrug. “He was a master vampire and he recognized immediately that I was newly changed. He helped clean me up, gave me blood—in bags this time—and got me some clothing. He sat with me as I lost it, raging and screaming and crying. As dawn approached, he took me to a basement. He told me I would die at dawn, and I did.”

No one moved. They waited, silent. Tony noticed that although they sat still, none of them could compete with the utter stillness of Stephen Strange.

“The next day—night, I should say—I woke earlier than any of them expected. The Master, his name is Samael, sat me down and answered my questions in exchange for me answering his. I told him what I knew, about how I had come from another dimension and been trapped by a group of vampires. He told me about rogue clans who captured and mostly killed humans for sport. We agreed that they turned me because of the magic abilities I had fought them with. This is a world that supernatural things exist, but magic like mine doesn’t exist there. I was unique, and Samael thought that they wanted to see what I would become.”

He paused, resting his cheek against the top of Tony’s head. Tony kept his eyes closed, clinging to Stephen’s hand. It was horrible, listening to Stephen talk about this in a flat voice, although he wanted to meet this master vampire who had saved him.

“What did you become?” Steve asked, voice quiet.

Stephen ignored him for a moment, staring straight ahead. “It took me a week to get past the haze of bloodlust, with Samael’s help. He was amazed at how quickly I learned to control myself. Of course, having died countless times it was easy to learn to control the monster that was dwelling inside me. Once I had myself under control, I went hunting.”

“For what?” Sam asked.

“For the group that had turned me,” Stephen said. “I was angry. So very angry. Samael and I found that with my magic I could walk in the day, something even the oldest and most powerful of the master vampires could only dream of doing. He helped me track them down. They had been terrorizing his city after all, and vampire-human relations were starting to take a dive.”

Tony ran his thumb over Stephen’s hand, his eyes closed. 

“Did you find them?” Natasha asked.

“Oh yes, I found them. I led them on a chase, letting them think they were hunting me. We reached a clearing and I turned the tables on them, using my magic to tie them down. It was near dawn, and I stood there as the sun started to rise. They thought we were all going to die together, that I was going to kill them and myself in revenge. But I can walk in the sun, even if it is uncomfortable. I saw the horror in their eyes as I stood there and nothing happened to me. I watched them burn and I felt nothing.”

Tony turned his head and pressed a kiss against Stephen’s shoulder. He just wanted to hold Stephen in his arms and never let him go. Stephen wrapped one arm around Tony’s shoulder, holding him close.

“I came back to this dimension, and being around Tony…around all of you, was harder than I anticipated. I went back and forth between the dimensions. Samael has been training me, helping me. He says that for one as young as I am to have so much power is unheard of. I kept it quiet. I couldn’t bear the thought of revealing the truth.

“And then that battle…and Tony was bleeding, and he smelled so good. I couldn’t help myself, and I scared him, and scared all of you, and I am so sorry. I never wanted to harm Tony or have you all find out like this. I’m sorry.”

“You’re still you,” Tony said, snuggling close to him.

The others were silent for a while, considering Stephen’s words.

“You still seem like the Doctor Strange we’ve come to know,” Rhodey said slowly. “You still care for Tony, that much is obvious. I’ll admit, Doc, I’m at a loss.”

“Believe me, Colonel, I know the feeling,” Stephen said, cheek against Tony’s hair.

“You have to swear not to harm anyone without their consent,” Steve said, voice serious.

“I took an oath to do no harm,” Stephen said. 

“Besides that first man that the rogues fed you, and the rogues themselves, have you killed anyone else?” Natasha asked.

“No. In that world there are those who consensually donate. Samael set me up with those that frequent his club. Except for the battlefield where I went after Tony, it’s all been consensual. I do not want to harm anyone, Captain,” Stephen said.

“So are you going to keep going back and forth to feed?” Peter asked, leaning forward.

“For now.”

“You can feed from me,” Tony said swiftly.

“Tony, you can’t be my only blood source. I need to feed more often than your body can handle.”

“But…”

Stephen tilted Tony’s head back and kissed him. “Samael said that master vampires usually have one or more preferred donors that are…intimately connected to the vampire. Tony, believe me, if it were possible for you to be the only one you would be, but I will not be the cause of your death simply because I do not want to feed on anyone else.”

Tony closed his eyes, tucking his head under Stephen’s chin. “Okay,” Tony said softly.

“We can discuss it more in private later,” Stephen said, brushing a kiss over Tony’s forehead.

“Do vampires exist in this dimension?” Clint asked.

“No. Well, they do now,” Stephen said with a shrug, gesturing to himself with one hand. 

“Then what about all the stories and shit?” 

“Bleed over,” Stephen said. “Sometimes you get bleed over of other dimensions. Dreams, ideas, stories. So it evolves as fiction here, until now.”

“Wild,” Sam said.

“So are we just going to come out with this?” Bucky asked.

“Not yet,” Tony said. “One, teenage girls will swamp him. They can stay the hell away from him. Two, certain government agencies will want to study him and they can fuck off. No one gets to dissect him as an experiment. It’s going to come out eventually, but most of it we can write off as being magic mumbo jumbo. We need to control the release of information, so, baby fangs, try not suck me dry in public, m’kay?”

“Did you just call me ‘baby fangs’?” Stephen asked incredulously.

Tony grinned, blowing a kiss at Stephen.

“Maybe try not to bite him where it’s obvious,” Natasha added.

“Inner thigh is fine,” Tony said.

“Gross, Mr. Stark!” Peter said.

“Don’t knock it til you—you know what, I’m not going to finish that sentence,” Tony said.

“Thank you,” Stephen said dryly. Peter nodded, still making a disgusted face.

“Well, Doctor Strange, I’m sorry this happened to you, but you seem to be handling it better than any of us would,” Rhodey said. 

“What we’re saying is…we’ll go with it. We’ve seen some weird shit in the past. This just hits a little closer to home,” Natasha said.

“We’re going to be keeping an eye on you,” Steve said.

“Yeah, we’ll have a stake and holy water added to our kits,” Sam said.

Stephen smiled slightly, fangs flashing in the light.

Tony took his hand, watching as the Avengers filtered out of the meeting room. Stephen pulled Tony to him, burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck and inhaling deeply. Tony’s arms went around him, holding him tight.

“I love you,” Tony whispered.

“I love you,” Stephen replied against his neck.

They could make this work. They would make this work. 

No matter what.

:::

Time passed. Stephen split his time between the dimensions, learning everything he could about his new existence. Tony had forced him to sit down and together they watched nearly every vampire movie in existence. Stephen had had fun pointing out inaccuracies and generally making fun of the movies with Tony.

He fed off Tony whenever the smaller man could handle it. Tony loved it. He loved the feelings that overtook him whenever Stephen’s fangs pierced his flesh. He loved that it was his blood that gave Stephen life.

They were lounging on the couch one night after Stephen had fed, both lazy and sated. Most of the time when Stephen fed, it quickly devolved into sex. Stephen lay sprawled across Tony’s chest, their fingers tangled together.

“Why are we watching _Interview with the Vampire_ again?” Stephen asked lazily.

“Brad Pitt has great hair,” Tony said, fingers buried in his own vampire’s hair.

Stephen snorted, nipping playfully at Tony’s chest and drawing blood. He licked the tiny wound, Tony’s moans louder than the movie.

“You said it was one of the closest to real vampires,” Tony said after he calmed down.

“Close, but not totally correct,” Stephen said. “Our hair does grow, we’re not stuck with whatever haircut we had when we were changed.”

“What’s the closest then?” Tony asked, eyes drawn back to Louis and Lestat.

“Honestly, the _Anita Blake Vampire Hunter_ books,” Stephen said.

“FRIDAY, grab copies of all those. I want to read them.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

They watched the movie in silence for a bit, Tony dragging his nails over Stephen’s scalp.

“You’re going to see Samael in a few days, right?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Stephen said.

“Do me a favor?”

“Of course,” Stephen said, leaning into Tony’s hand.

“Take the _Twilight_ books to him. I wanna know what he thinks.”

Stephen burst out laughing. “It would be my pleasure, love.”

:::

Stephen walked through a portal, grinning slightly. He flopped across Tony’s lap, making the man laugh. “Hey there, fang face,” Tony said, kissing him quickly. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“You two are gross,” Rhodey said.

“Leave me and fangtastic boyfriend alone, we’re in the middle of some intense pda,” Tony said, kissing Stephen hard. “What’s with the grin?”

“Samael wanted me to tell you that those books were atrocities and if he ever runs into a sparkling vampire besides one of his dancers covered in glitter he’s going to scream. He says that when you and he meet, he’s going to force you to read the worst thing he can find.”

Tony grinned. “Awesome. I’ll bring the _Twilight_ movies then.”

“You most certainly will not,” Stephen said. “The books were bad enough, I am not subjecting Samael and the others to the films.”

“You are absolutely no fun,” Tony said.

“That’s not what you were saying two nights ago,” Stephen said.

“Really, guys? I’m trying to eat here,” Rhodey said.

Tony and Stephen just laughed.

:::

Iron Man hit the ground, staggering to his feet as quickly as he could.

“Damn it,” he said. He looked up as Stephen hit the ground next to him, getting up with a snarl. The Cloak lifted him, patting his cheeks.

“What is this thing?” Natasha yelled, sliding to a stop next to them.

“Something from the dark dimension,” Stephen said tiredly.

“How are you tired? Aren’t you dead?” Bucky panted.

“I haven’t fed today,” Stephen said. “And, Tony, no. Don’t offer. I fed off you yesterday. You know you can’t handle back to back days.”

“We’re running out of options,” Tony snapped. “With Thor in space you’re it.”

“Then feed on me,” Bucky said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

“Buck,” Steve started.

“Look, Tony’s right. Without Thor, Doctor Strange is our heavy hitter. Hell, I’d say he rivals Thor as the heaviest hitter. Still haven’t seen them spar. If he needs to feed to kick this asshole back to the dark dimension, then I’ll open my veins for him. He hasn’t drained Tony dry, and we all know Tony enjoys it. I trust him.”

Stephen glanced at Tony. Tony took a deep breath and nodded.

“Do it,” he said. Stephen stepped forward, pressing his lips against Tony’s in a gentle kiss. “Do whatever you have to do.”

“I love you,” Stephen said. He turned to Bucky. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, just do it.”

“I can make it pleasurable for you if you let me,” Stephen said.

“Is there time for that?” Steve asked.

“It will take only a moment,” Stephen said.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky said. “I can probably take the pain, but if you want to take it away, fine.”

Stephen stepped closer, hand coming up to cup Bucky’s chin. 

“Whoa, your hands are cold,” Bucky whispered.

“No blood flow,” Stephen said, tilting Bucky’s head back. Bucky met his eyes and felt static roll through his mind. He gave Stephen a loopy smile.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have really pretty eyes?” Bucky slurred slightly, grinning at Stephen.

“Anthony’s told me once or twice,” Stephen said with a smile.

“That’s good,” Bucky said. “Cause they are really pretty eyes.”

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered, tilting Bucky’s head back to stretch out the vein on his neck. He struck, fangs piercing Bucky’s neck. Bucky moaned, fingers fisting in the front of Stephen’s robes. The flash of pain was quickly overridden by intense pleasure as Stephen’s lips sealed over the wounds, his throat working as he drank Bucky’s blood.

“Oh…oh fuck, Tony, no wonder you like this,” Bucky said.

“Nice, right?” Tony said, eyes locked on Stephen’s lips against Bucky’s throat. He had never watched Stephen feed from anyone else, and he hadn’t realized the effect it would have on him. He was very thankful for the suit covering him; at least no one could see his erection. Bucky wasn’t so lucky. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Stephen pulled back, licking at the wounds to stop the bleeding. He reached into a pouch at his waist and quickly slapped a bandaid onto Bucky’s neck.

He licked his lips, getting the last ruby droplets off his mustache. 

“Right, be right back,” Stephen said.

Bucky swayed as Stephen disappeared. Steve grabbed him before he hit the ground. They heard a deafening roar and the multiverse tore open for a moment as Stephen sent the monster back to the dark dimension.

“Well, guess we’re on cleanup duty now,” Natasha said dryly.

:::

Tony wiped the steam off the mirror, staring at his face in the revealed glass. He sighed, resting his palms on the counter. Water droplets rolled from his hair down his skin, chilling him.

His eyes lifted back to his reflection. Gray was creeping into his hair and his goatee was more salt than pepper. He could see lines at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth.

He was nearing fifty-five. He felt every one of his years.

He was getting old.

Stephen wasn’t.

It had been more than three years since Stephen had been turned. His skin was perfect, pale, statue like. His hair was thick, shiny. He hadn’t aged at all, and it was starting to scare Tony.

He knew Stephen still loved him. If anything, his vampirism had brought them closer together. He was still Stephen’s main donor, what Samael called an amante del sangue, a blood lover. Bucky, Natasha, and Wilson had become regular donors as well, with Bucky being Stephen’s second choice if Tony couldn’t donate.

Stephen still hadn’t managed to convince them to let him feed on Thor, though the god was definitely willing to try. Steve Rogers was a bit of a prude about the whole thing. He really didn’t enjoy watching Stephen feed on anyone, and he didn’t like that Bucky enjoyed it.

The news hadn’t broke that Stephen was a vampire. They had managed to keep it under wraps. They knew, Pepper knew, and Kamar-Taj knew. Besides that, it was just magical mumbo jumbo.

Tony was the only one Stephen had allowed to study him. Tony had servers and servers filled with scans of Stephen’s body, pre and post feeding, a scan of his body while Stephen fed on him, videos of him sparring with the other Avengers. It was fascinating, though the scans seemed to only drive the fact home that Stephen wasn’t aging.

Tony sighed again, turning off the light with a snap. He didn’t want to look at himself anymore.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Stephen asked, walking into the bathroom. He didn’t need the lights to see the anguish on Tony’s face.

“I’m getting old,” Tony said quietly.

“Tony,” Stephen started.

“No, it’s okay,” Tony said, turning away from him. “I know, in my head, that fifty-five isn’t old. But I’ve been Iron Man for a long time and I can feel it. And then…you. You don’t age, Stephen. If anything, you’re even more perfect than you were three years ago. I have to wonder…”

“Wonder what?” Stephen asked. He wanted to reach across the chasm between them and pull Tony to him.

“Will you still love me when I’m old and gray? It scares the shit out of me. You’ll be here long after I’m gone and I don’t…I don’t know what to do, Stephen.”

Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony, tucking the smaller man against him. “Tony, I will always love you, no matter how old you are.”

Tony buried his face in Stephen’s neck, slow tears rolling down his cheeks. They held each other in silence, the only sound Tony’s ragged breathing and his beating heart.

“Tony…I could…if you wanted…” Stephen whispered. He had been thinking about it as well; he couldn’t help but notice Tony aging every day. He could hear when Tony’s heart skipped a beat, could taste his blood weakening. Every single day Tony was nearing death and it scared Stephen.

Tony went still in his arms, pulling back slightly to look at him. He swallowed hard, biting his lip. It wasn’t that the idea hadn’t crossed his mind, but it scared the shit out of him.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Tony whispered.

Stephen held him tightly, kissing his forehead. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No…don’t apologize. I can’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it, but, Stephen, it scares the shit out of me. My mortality has been with me since Afghanistan, and I don’t…I don’t know what to do.”

“Tonight, you let me cook dinner for you, pull a bath for you, and you just relax. We’ll watch a bad rom com and you’ll eat popcorn.”

“Okay,” Tony said quietly. Stephen tilted Tony’s head back and kissed him gently.

“I love you, Antony Edward Stark. Never doubt that.”

“I don’t doubt it. I love you, too, Stephen.”

:::

Stephen sat next to Tony on the couch. “How was Samael?” Tony asked, leaning back.

“He sends his greetings,” Stephen said, pulling Tony close to him. Tony closed his eyes, listening to the silence in Stephen’s chest. He hadn’t fed before returning to this dimension then.

“I…spoke to Samael about our discussion a few nights ago,” Stephen started carefully. Tony tensed slightly in his arms. The few times he had met Samael he had liked him well enough, though the master vampire exuded sex and power. He forced himself to relax, knowing Samael had centuries of experience.

“There…may be a way without turning you,” Stephen said softly. “They are called either human servants or familiars, depending on who you talk to. They are usually intimately tied to the vampire, and only a master has one. They share power, and both gain from the partnership. Samael’s human servant is a very powerful woman, you met her, I belief, during that awful _Twilight_ marathon you forced us to sit through.”

Tony managed a smile. “Mara. She hated those movies.”

“They all did. How old would you say Mara is?” Stephen asked.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe early thirties?”

“She’s almost three hundred.”

Tony stared at him, mouth hanging open. “But…she’s human, isn’t she? She doesn’t have fangs.”

“She’s his human servant,” Stephen said. “He shared his power with her, and she’s got abilities of her own that she shared with him. It makes them both harder to kill, and extends her life. She gets to remain human though. She is essentially his voice during the day.”

Tony sat there, playing with Stephen’s fingers.

“What does it entail?” he asked slowly.

“A series of ‘marks’ is what Samael called it. Metaphysical and eventually a sharing of blood from the master to the human.”

“I wouldn’t actually be your servant, right?” Tony said.

“No. Like Mara, I would have you be my equal.”

“Does it happen instantly?” 

“No. The first mark is metaphysical. It shares my strength with you. You’d be stronger, able to take more damage, but still mortal. There would be some…psychic side effects.”

“What does that mean?”

“A bonded vampire and human can share thoughts, communicate over distances, feel each other’s emotions,” Stephen said. He knew that would be difficult for Tony. 

Tony was silent for a while, fiddling with Stephen’s shirt. Stephen didn’t try to break the silence, giving Tony time to think. 

“The first mark doesn’t make me immortal?”

“No.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Tony, are you sure?” Stephen asked. “Once I give you the mark, there is no going back. They are permanent.”

“Yeah. I want this. One step, one mark, at a time. We both know I’m impulsive. As long as you can still feed from me, as long as you won’t regret this, then yeah, I want this.”

“Okay,” Stephen whispered.

“What do we have to do?” Tony asked.

“This is going to sound cliché but…look into my eyes.”

Tony couldn’t help but snort at that. “I vant to suck vour vlood.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “That comes later.”

Tony smiled at him, locking eyes with Stephen. Stephen could choose who and when he rolled a person now, and generally only did to make feeding painless. Tony smiled at him, looking into those iridescent eyes that he loved so much.

They seemed brighter than normal, shining in the darkness and almost glowing.

“Anthony,” Stephen whispered. 

Tony stared, mouth falling open as iridescent orbs floated before him. He found he could hear Stephen’s voice in his head, whispering his name as the glowing lights floated closer and closer, flying straight into Tony’s body.

Tony groaned, arching off the couch. Stephen held him, listening as Tony’s heartbeat seemed to strengthen. He could _feel_ Tony skirting around the edges of his mind and he had never felt anything more right.

Tony stared at him, breathing hard. He inhaled deeply. He hadn’t been able to breathe that well in years, since before Siberia. 

“Oh…wow,” Tony whispered.

“You doing okay?” Stephen asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“I feel fucking great. Suck my blood so we can fuck.”

Stephen laughed, lowering his head to Tony’s neck. He smelled even more enticing than usual. His fangs pierced Tony’s throat, and the mark sang between them.

:::

Another year passed. Tony bore two of Stephen’s marks, and the difference was noticeable. He felt stronger, moved faster, ate more. Apparently Stephen could get energy from the food he ate; he could nearly taste it, or so he said. They were slowly working their way to all four marks.

Stephen had taken Tony to see Mara and Samael, and Mara had taken Tony on a drive and told him what being a human servant entailed, and what it meant to live for centuries. Stephen and Tony had talked about it. They would share the third mark at the end of the year, and the fourth when Tony turned sixty. 

It was a good plan, a great plan.

If only they’d had enough time.

:::

Tony grunted as the blade vivisected him. His knees buckled and he stared up at the man before him. It had been a stupid mistake. He really was getting too old for this superhero shit.

The man lifted his blade, and Tony coughed up blood.

He heard an inhuman shriek and watched as Stephen seemed to appear from nowhere. He grabbed the man’s head in his hands and twisted, tearing the man apart.

Stephen had felt the moment Tony had been wounded, and he had known immediately that it was a mortal wound. 

Tony was dying. 

Stephen cradled Tony in his arms, blood tinged tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Ste-Stephen,” Tony choked, blood bubbling from his mouth. For once it didn’t smell good to Stephen. Stephen could hear the other Avengers running to them, but it didn’t matter; only Tony mattered.

He could hear Tony’s heart thundering, each beat forcing the life from Tony’s body. Stephen keened, clutching Tony to his chest. He could smell Tony’s fear.

“Tony, Tony, don’t leave,” Stephen whispered. He could feel the bond, the marks, weakening as Tony bled out.

“Stephen…” Tony said weakly. “I…I don’t…want…to die…”

“Tony…” Stephen said, going still. “Are you sure? The marks won’t be enough…”

“Do it…don’t…want you…to be alone…”

“Oh, Tony,” Stephen whispered. He didn’t wish vampirism on anyone, but the thought of going through it without Tony terrified him.

“Will you hate me?” Stephen said.

“Please…” Tony said, coughing. His blood spattered across Stephen’s face.

Stephen screamed his rage to the night and struck like a viper, sealing his lips around the wound.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked quietly. 

Stephen didn’t answer as he drank. He had to drain Tony nearly dry. He listened intently to Tony’s slowing heart and his ragged breaths. Tony’s eyes slipped closed as Stephen drank.

Tony’s heart beat weakly in his chest. It was nearly time. 

Stephen pulled back, Tony’s blood dripping from his chin. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore his own flesh open. Dark blood welled against pale skin as he lowered his wrist to Tony’s mouth.

“Drink,” Stephen said, his voice cracking. “Drink, and I pray that you do not hate me for this.”

Blood fell into Tony’s mouth. He coughed, eyes still closed.

“Drink,” Stephen whispered. He watched as Tony’s throat convulsed, blood running down as he swallowed. Stephen watched as Tony went rigid, eyes snapping open. “Drink,” Stephen said again.

Tony grabbed Stephen’s wrist and sealed his lips around it, throat working as he swallowed. Stephen watched, his heart breaking with every little noise coming from Tony’s throat.

“Doc?” Bucky asked.

“Get everyone out of here. He’s going to wake in a haze of bloodlust,” Stephen said flatly. Bucky nodded shortly and quickly rounded the other Avengers up.

“Good luck,” he said as he left. He wasn’t sure if Stephen heard him.

“Blood to my blood, soul to my soul,” Stephen whispered. He could still feel the marks binding them, and he wished he had given Tony the third and fourth marks before this moment. Tony kept drinking, teeth digging into Stephen’s wrist. Stephen ran his hand through Tony’s hair.

Tony’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

And then it stopped.

Tony went rigid, collapsing against Stephen. Stephen held him, knowing the change Tony was going through. He gathered Tony into his arms and bounded away, back to the safe house he had first taken Tony to years earlier. 

Stephen kept whispering apologies into Tony’s hair.

He wasn’t a religious man. He never had been.

But he prayed that night.

:::

Stephen managed to get some bags of blood and put them in his fridge. He waited, and waited, and waited, for Tony to wake. He lay on the bed, dead to the world.

Two nights passed, and Tony woke. He immediately tried to tear Stephen’s throat out, but calmed when Stephen rolled him. He forced Tony to drink the reheated blood. A live donor would be better, but Tony was lost in bloodlust. He’d kill whichever person he brought in.

It took Tony nearly two weeks to finally break free of the bloodlust the first time, the hunger that burned through him.

He woke, and the first thing he noticed was the utter silence in his own head. No heartbeat, no breath. 

“Stephen?” he croaked.

“Tony, I’m here,” Stephen whispered. Tony turned his head. Stephen looked as ragged as Tony had seen him since his change. His hair was limp, eyes glittering strangely in the low light of the safe room.

“Did I hurt anyone?” Tony asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“No,” Stephen said, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. “Barnes has been delivering blood bags to me. We haven’t gone out.”

“How long?” Tony asked, staring at his hands.

“It’s been two weeks,” Stephen said quietly.

Tony didn’t reply. He looked at his hands. His skin was definitely paler, and all his old scars were still there. He didn’t feel the need to breathe; he only needed to inhale when he wanted to talk. His heart didn’t beat.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked finally, lifting his head.

“Am I?” Stephen laughed bitterly. “Tony, I should be asking you that. I’ve completely taken away your life. You’re a vampire, and you never wanted this. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t,” Tony said, reaching out. His hand moved faster than he thought it would. “Whoa.”

“It’ll take some time,” Stephen said, staring down at his own hands.

“Stop blaming yourself,” Tony said gently, slowly reaching for Stephen’s face. “I asked for this. The thought of leaving you was unbearable. We wanted eternity, and we got it, just not the way we had planned.” Tony realized he seemed to have a slightly lisp.

Stephen leaned into Tony’s touch. “Again, you amaze me with your acceptance of this.”

Tony reached up to his own face, opening his mouth and touching his fangs. He grinned slightly. “Okay, that’s why I’m talking funny.”

“Tony, how do you feel?”

“Thirsty,” he said instantly. Stephen nodded and stood up, coming back a moment later with a blood bag with a straw in it.

“Really? Like a juice box?” Tony asked, grinning slightly as he took it.

“Just like a juice box. Drink up.”

“This should be weird, but it smells really good,” Tony said, sticking the straw in his mouth and sucking. His eyes fluttered closed as the taste exploded on his tongue.

He sucked it dry in less than a minute, and he felt infinitely better afterwards.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Stephen said, helping Tony to his feet. Tony bounced on his toes.

“I feel good,” he said, surprise lacing his voice. “I don’t hurt. Stephen, I don’t hurt.”

Stephen looked at him. Tony took Stephen’s face in his hands, grinning up at him and flashing fangs. 

“Stephen, I’ve been in constant pain since Afghanistan, and I don’t hurt anymore. That’s amazing.” He pressed his lips hard against Stephen’s. Stephen kissed him, laughing quietly as Tony’s fang caught on his lower lip. “Oops, sorry,” Tony said.

“It’s fine,” Stephen said. “There’s a learning curve to them.”

“You’ll be there to teach me though, right?” Tony asked, voice a little unsure.

“For an eternity,” Stephen whispered.

:::

Spider-Man swung through the city, constantly on the lookout for trouble. It had been months since anyone had heard from Mr. Stark or Doctor Strange. Peter was worried, and he knew he wasn’t the only one.

The Avengers had stepped up in Iron Man’s absence. 

He saw two people sitting on the roof of a building and swung that way, back flipping onto the roof.

“Peter,” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said, stepping forward. He pulled his mask off, staring at them with wide eyes. Tony got to his feet, dusting off his hands. Stephen stood next to him, keeping an eye on Tony as Peter took a step closer.

Peter looked over Mr. Stark. He was paler, his hair thicker. If possible, he looked younger.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked quietly.

“Getting there,” Tony said gently. 

“You’ve been….”

“Missing?” Tony asked wryly.

“Yeah. That. For a while now. We were worried. I was worried,” Peter whispered.

Tony nodded, looking out over the city. His nostrils flared. He could smell Peter’s blood, hear it moving beneath his skin. Stephen put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m okay, babe,” Tony said, flashing a smile at him. He turned back to Peter. “It took me longer than Stephen to get full control of the bloodlust.”

“But…you’re the strongest person I know,” Peter said.

Tony smiled slightly. “Stephen has the magic behind him to help him control it. I was just a baseline human, so it took me a little longer.”

“I highly doubt you were ever baseline, Tony,” Stephen said dryly.

Tony smiled at him, turning his attention back to Peter. The kid’s eyes were wide and suspiciously wet.

“C’mere,” Tony said, pulling Peter against him in a hug. Peter gasped, arms locking around Tony in a tight embrace. Peter thought it was a little odd, given that Tony’s skin was cool to the touch, no heart beating in his chest. 

Tony could smell how enticing Peter smelled, but he managed to control himself.

“You’re still you, right, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Still me, underoos, just with a liquid diet now.”

Peter sniffed, head buried in Tony’s shoulder. Tony rocked back and forth, crushing Peter to him. Peter squeaked.

“Uh…Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Can’t breathe,” Peter gasped.

“Oh, shit. Sorry,” Tony said, loosening his grip.

“Wow, so you’re stronger physically too! I bet you could kick Captain America’s butt now!”

Tony looked intrigued, rubbing his chin.

“You’re not sparring anyone until you have a better handle on yourself,” Stephen said.

Tony grinned at him, flashing fangs in a happy smile. Stephen pulled him into a one armed hug, pressing a kiss against his temple. Peter watched them, glad to see they seemed happy together. 

“Are you coming back to the Avengers?” Peter asked.

“In a bit,” Tony said, “I still need some time to adjust. Stephen and Samael are helping, but it is a massive change and sometimes I, well, lose it.”

“But you’re going to be okay, right?”

“I’ll be okay. Stephen has been great, Bucky’s been delivering blood juice boxes. I’m getting there.”

“That’s good. I’m really glad you’re not really dead,” Peter said, pulling his mask back on.

“I’m dead, just, undead, or something,” Tony said.

“You’re walking and talking. That doesn’t seem very dead to me.”

Tony laughed, hugging Peter to him again one last time.

“Gotta go, Mr. Stark! There’s a robbery at a pizza place.”

“Get outta here. Go be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” Tony said, waving his hand.

“Bye Mr. Stark, Doctor Strange!” Peter yelled, swan diving off the edge of the building.

Stephen laughed, pulling Tony against him. Tony sighed happily.

He was doing okay. He was getting better.

:::

It took Tony nearly seven months to feel comfortable enough to go back to the others. Stephen was with him every step of the way. He still hadn’t fed from a living human. He was too afraid to hurt, or kill, someone.

The Avengers were in a meeting when a portal opened and Tony and Stephen stepped through.

“Tony!” Rhodey said, getting to his feet.

“Hey, platypus,” Tony said, grinning at him. Rhodey noted the fangs but didn’t slow down on his way to hug Tony. Tony embraced gently, smiling into Rhodey’s shoulder.

“You smell pretty damn good, sugar bear,” Tony said, letting go and stepping back.

“That’s kind of weird, but I’m just happy to see you up and about,” Rhodey said.

“Yeah, you didn’t look so good last time we saw you,” Bucky said.

Tony pushed Stephen into a chair and flopped across his lap. “Yeah, it was bad. It took me a while to move past the full bloodlust. Still working on it. I tend to get…ah…overexcited when feeding though.”

“Basically what you’re saying is you don’t know when to stop,” Rhodey said dryly.

“Honey pot, when I have ever known when to stop?” Tony asked.

Stephen rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, arms around the smaller vampire.

“That’s what Stephen is there for, so I don’t suck people dry,” Tony said with a shrug and a smile. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“And how are you two handling the change?” Natasha asked.

“It was certainly a change,” Stephen said. “I miss feeding off him, but having him with me is far more important than that.”

Tony nodded. “Having to feed before we can get it up is kind of a pain.”

Steve choked on his drink while Bucky laughed, slamming him on the back.

“TMI man,” Rhodey said, laughing.

“You would focus on that aspect,” Stephen murmured in Tony’s ear. Tony grinned at him.

“It’s kinda important to me,” Tony sniffed.

The Avengers laughed and Tony relaxed. They seemed to accept him, both of them, and he sighed in relief. 

This could work.

:::

“Hey, doc, need to feed?” Bucky asked as the Avengers started filing out of the room.

Stephen glanced up at him, noting how Tony went still at the approach of the super soldier. He noticed Rhodey pausing at the door, watching the two vampires and Barnes.

“Tony probably needs it more than me,” Stephen said gently.

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Tony’s eyes widened, his nostrils flaring out.

“Hey, Barnes,” Rhodey said, stepping up to them. “If anyone’s going to be Tony’s first meal, it’s gonna be me.”

Tony rocked back, looking even more shocked.

“Jim,” Tony whispered. Stephen rubbed Tony’s wrist, scenting Tony’s fear.

“Tones, you need this. I’m not going to turn away from you just because you have fangs and your heart doesn’t beat,” Rhodey said gently, taking Tony’s free hand.

“I haven’t drank from a living human yet,” Tony said, eyes wide. “Only the little juice boxes.”

“I’m here to help you,” Stephen said. “You need to do this at some point, and we’re in a controlled environment. Between me and Bucky we’ll be able to keep you from doing irreversible damage.”

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I trust you, I trust Stephen and Barnes not to let you drain me.”

“Where do you want it?” Tony asked.

“Neck hurts less than wrist,” Bucky said. “Haven’t tried inner thigh. Yet.”

“Yet?” Tony and Stephen said together, turning their heads to look at him. Bucky simply smirked.

“Neck then,” Rhodey said. “It’s winter. I can wear a scarf.”

Tony stood up, approaching Rhodey warily. He could smell Rhodey’s blood, the scent of his fear. He pressed in close, nosing Rhodey’s neck. Rhodey’s hand came to rest on Tony’s hip, steadying the vampire.

Stephen and Bucky stood to either side of Tony, ready to pull him off if necessary. 

“Let him roll you,” Stephen said. “It takes the edge of pain and fear away.”

“And it feels fucking great,” Bucky added.

“Do what you need to do, Tony,” Rhodey said gently.

Tony pulled back, his whiskey eyes tinged red as he looked into Rhodey’s eyes. Rhodey felt that static edge into his mind, taking away what little fear he had.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Rhodey whispered.

“I am dead,” Tony whispered back. He took Rhodey’s hand and pressed it over his chest where no heart beat.

“Drink,” Rhodey said. 

Tony struck, fangs piercing his vein. He sealed his lips around the wound, groaning as the taste exploded across his tongue. It was so much better than the blood bags. Rhodey moaned, arm tightening around Tony’s waist. Tony’s throat worked, swallowing hard.

“Easy, Tony,” Stephen whispered.

Rhodey’s other hand buried itself in Tony’s hair, Tony’s name a prayer on his lips.

Tony listened to the thudding of Rhodey’s heart, the addictive taste of his blood on his tongue. He moaned into Rhodey’s neck, pulling back and staring at the pinpricks on Rhodey’s neck.

“Lick it, Tony,” Stephen said, one hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s tongue flicked out, running over the wounds. The blood slowed and finally stopped and Bucky grabbed a bandaid and spread it over Rhodey’s neck. He helped Rhodey sit down, handing him a soda and some cookies.

“Here, eat and drink,” Bucky said.

Tony stared at Stephen, eyes wide. Stephen pulled him close, kissing his forehead. 

“I had no doubt that you could do it,” Stephen said. Tony let out a laugh, hugging Stephen before going back to Rhodey.

“You doing okay, Rhodey?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the table.

“Good. Didn’t feel a thing,” Rhodey said with a smile. He popped one of the cookies into his mouth and grinned at Tony. “How’d I taste?”

“Delicious,” Tony said honestly. He lifted his eyes as Stephen beckoned Bucky closer. Bucky grinned and walked close to him, that dopey smile crossing his face as Stephen rolled him and lowered his face to Bucky’s neck.

“What’s with the licking?” Rhodey asked, watching as Stephen cradled the back of Bucky’s head.

“Stops the bleeding. Some kind of coagulant in the saliva. I have scans of it in the lab,” Tony said, not bothering to hide his body’s reaction to Stephen feeding on Bucky.

“The whole thing is pretty weird,” Rhodey said, sipping his soda. The sight and sounds of Bucky being fed on didn’t make him react like Tony, but he could see the appeal.

“It’s not how I imagined my life would go,” Tony admitted, handing Bucky a bandaid as Stephen stepped back, licking his lips. 

“But you’re happy?” Rhodey asked, watching as Stephen pressed a hard kiss against Tony’s mouth.

Tony pulled back, tasting the wine buzz taste of Bucky’s blood on Stephen’s tongue, and knowing Stephen could taste Rhodey on his.

Tony smiled up at Stephen, catching a drop of blood on his tongue.

“Yeah, I’m happy.”

:::

“So, Pepper released that we ran off and eloped and that was why we’ve been missing for seven months,” Tony said, dropping next to Stephen.

Stephen arched his eyebrow, lips twitching in a smile.

“Eloped, huh?” he said, pulling Tony close for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Tony said, grinning into the kiss. “Which makes this timely,” he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small platinum ring.

“I expect you on your knees if this is a proposal,” Stephen said.

Tony grinned and got on one knee, holding out the hand with the ring in it.

“Stephen Strange, doctor, Sorcerer Supreme, master vampire and keeper of my heart, would you do me the eternal honor of marrying me, for real and not an elopement press release?” Tony said, grinning up at him.

Stephen plucked the ring out of Tony’s palm, looking at it. He could see runes carved into it and he looked at Tony in askance.

“Wong helped me,” Tony admitted. “Protection, strength, love, immortality.”

“Good choices,” Stephen said. He handed the ring back and held his left hand out.

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Stephen said. 

“Good,” Tony said, slipping the ring onto Stephen’s finger. “Because when we say forever, we mean it.”

Stephen laughed, pulling Tony into a hard kiss, lips curled into a smile.

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck, straddling his waist and deepening the kiss. Stephen held him, running scarred hands up cool skin. Tony smiled into the kiss, pulling back to look at Stephen.

“I love you,” Tony said.

“And I love you,” Stephen whispered. It amazed him every day that Tony had accepted him as a vampire, and then had joined him and accepted his new life with a smile. “Thank you,” Stephen said, looking into Tony’s whiskey eyes.

Tony tilted his head, giving Stephen a questioning look. “For what?”

Stephen ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, the new ring on his finger glinting in the low light. “Not turning me away when this happened. For letting me turn you as you lay dying in my arms. For not hating me for turning you.”

Tony smiled softly at him. “I could never hate you, Stephen. You’ve saved me in so many ways, and I feel complete with you. Only with you.”

Stephen smiled, baring his fangs in a smile. Tony grinned at him, letting Stephen see his own fangs.

“Thor’s going to be on planet soon,” Tony said. “I want to get him cornered because you were right, he smells really good.”

“Well, until then, Bucky is coming by tomorrow night, barring any city ending threats,” Stephen said.

“Yummy,” Tony said, nipping playfully at Stephen’s jaw. Stephen chuckled, hands kneading Tony’s ass.

“Bucky is mine, Mr. Stark, you have your own lunch.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the snack of watching you feed off him.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, pulling Tony down for a kiss. Tony draped his arms around Stephen’s shoulders, kissing him hard.

“So what should we do tonight, Mr. Stark?” Stephen asked, smiling up at Tony.

“The same thing we do every night, Doctor Strange,” Tony said.

“Sex, drugs, and rock and roll?” Stephen asked.

“Well, we gotta feed before we can sex, would prefer not to eat another druggie, and I hear there’s a Metallica concert at Madison Square Gardens tonight, so definitely down for some rock and roll. We can probably find some pretty young things there to eat so we can get to that first thing on your list.”

“Eating concert goers, Tony, really?”

“Eh, it’s Metallica. No one would notice a couple of rolled humans with holes in their necks.”

Stephen snorted. “And I’m guessing that you want me to roll them so they don’t remember it?”

“Well, yeah. You’re better at it than I am, plus you can just wave your hands and wipe their memories completely with your wizard powers. C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“You already got the tickets, didn’t you?” Stephen asked dryly.

“Yeah, VIP section, meet and greet after.”

“We are not feeding off Metallica,” Stephen said.

“You are no fun,” Tony said with a grin.

Stephen laughed, biting Tony’s neck and dumping him on the ground. Tony leapt to his feet and started to chase him around the loft, their laughter echoing off the walls.

They were late to the concert, but neither one cared.

They had all the time in the universe.

An eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> I may go back to this world. I'm thinking a Bucky/Stephen/Tony threesome, and a Thor one too, because they really want to feed on Sparkles. Let me know what you think!!! Love you all!!
> 
> And now back to Tiny Tony.
> 
> tata!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591877) by [Ferairia123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123)




End file.
